


Taking Out The Trash

by Strider_Woah



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, No Despair AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strider_Woah/pseuds/Strider_Woah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda did nothing but shrug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Out The Trash

Komaeda hardly felt threatened as the group of boys larger than him forced him into a corner. Most of the things they were saying were true, so he didn't mind. The only thing he didn't really agree with was when they called him "hopeless." He thought he was full of hope, and went to speak and correct them, but was silenced with a sucker punch to his right cheek. This knocked Komaeda to the ground, but it was okay. Whatever made them happy. He was sure they were far more taleneted than he was anyways. What were their Super High School Level talents? He was sure they were things far better than Super High School Good Luck. If this helped them bring out their talents, bring out their hope, then it was worth it. The thought he might be helping his classmates made him smile, and laugh a little bit. One of the guys commented on how much a fucking freak Komaeda was. 

"Let's put the trash where it belongs, boys," one of them said. Komaeda felt hands wrap around his ankles and around his wrists. They pulled up, and soon his body was hanging limply in the air. He didn't vocalize any disagreement as they took him to the nearest trashcan, and shoved him inside the trashcan face first; his face was so close to the trash he could literally taste it. He did his best to shut his mouth so the waste didn't accidentially get in his mouth. Komaeda heard laughing voices walk away from where he was now more than likely stuck. But he didn't even bother trying to get out. In fact, he felt this was fitting. After all, compared to these wonderfully talented people, he was trash. This was where he belonged. 

An unknown amount of time passed before he heard another voice. 

"Zipper shoes...? It can't be...?" This was followed by the trash can he was in being tilted and laid flat against the ground, and his feet being tugged on. It turned out he wasn't quite as stuck as he thought. As he was drug out of the trashcan, he brought trash with him. Komaeda shook out his long, white hair (there were chunks of something in it, who knew for sure though) as he sat up to look at who pulled him out of the garabge. 

"Hinata-kun!" Komaeda almost purred at his classmate, to his embarrassment. Hinata stuck out his hand to help Komaeda up, which Komaeda refused, prefering to stand up on his own. 

"What were you doing in that trashcan...?" Hinata gave his now foul-smelling classmate a look of confusion. 

Komaeda did nothing but shrug. 

Hinata shook his head. "Alright, okay, I won't ask again. Are you okay?" 

"Of course." 

"I guess I'll be on my way, then." Hinata waved his classmate farewell before walking around him. 

"Oh. Before I go." Hinata stopped before walking too far away. "Be sure to scrub your hair extra well.There is something foul in the bottom of that trashcan." 

"Anything you say." Komaeda gave Hinata a reassuring smile and let him be on his way. 

Walking back to his dormitory, (opposite of the way Hinata had gone) Komaeda could not repress a smile of joy. Hinata had noticed him, even remembering things about him, like his zippered shoes. Hinata obviously cared about him, otherwise he would not have told him to bathe extra well. He was almost dizzy with joy; he didn't deserve Hinata's attention, but still he got it. He could not be more pleased.


End file.
